Without Movement
by Crusher66
Summary: A drug and gun bust gone bad leaves a ranger paralyzed and another feeling guilty. Revenge is felt by all. SG AW Please read and review.
1. It's my fault

Title: Without Movement

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters, although I'd like to have Gage, oops, I said to much. All those big companies get to

own'em all. I'm also not doing it for money.

Synopsis: A drug and gun bust gone bad. A ranger is feeling guilty and remorseful.

PLEASE REVIEW. I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!

Rated: PG-13

"Sydney and Gage. You guys go around back and Trivette and I will come through the front," Walker said.

The four rangers split up into their two assigned groups. Walker and Trivette proceeded towards the front and waited enough time for Cooke and Gage to reach their destination, the back loading dock. Almost at the same exact time the Texas rangers shouted out their arrival.

Walker and Trivette easily subdued their criminals. Sydney and Gage broke apart from each other to capture the fleeing felons. Gage took out a gruff looking man with soaring tackle. He stood with his gun outward just in case of an ambush. He crept along slowly, his eyes swept along the scenery.

Sydney took out her guy with a round house kick straight to the face, knocking him unconscious. She drew her weapon and saw Gage's head peeking above a shipping crate. She made her way towards him, going very slowly and checking behind her shoulder.

She directed her view towards the second level. She thought she saw movement. Her fears were confirmed when she could see the glinting gleam from the metal of a small hand gun. She darted through boxes and saw Gage, who was oblivious of the hidden shooter. Ranger Cooke saw the gunman aim his gun, his finger on the trigger. She quickly realized that she could not shoot him in time to protect her partner.

She ran at full speed and leaped in the air taking Gage to the floor with her. The shoot rang through out the warehouse, catching Trivette's and Walker's attention. Her gun flew out of her hands and skidded to a halt.

Walker and Trivette quickly tied up the men who were caught and rapidly went toward the sound. They heard the sounds of quick footsteps coming from above. Walker pulled the trigger on his gun and the convict drop dead before he landed to the cold steel flooring.

"Syd, I guess you fell hard for me. And you said you didn't like me like that! Just like when you said that kiss was because you were _happy_." Gage said playfully. He enjoyed holding her body in his arms so close to him. After a few minutes he wondered why she hadn't tried to get up yet.

"Gage," she coughed out. "I love you." She flash him a quick smile. She coughed a few more times before meeting total darkness.

Gage shook her, trying to wake her up. He place his hand on her lower back when he found a thick sticky liquid. He placed his hand close to his face and he could see a dark red liquid dripping from his hand. He quickly placed his hand to his face. He knew what it was before he saw it. It was her blood. He gently moved from underneath her and placed her on her stomach.

"Walker, call 9-1-1 NOW!" Gage yelled at the top of his lungs. He placed two fingers onto her neck and felt the her weak pulse. He took his shirt off, folded it up, and then placed it on her back. His once gray shirt was damp and darker from the blood that was seeping from the wound on Sydney's back.

Gage heard Trivette's voice asking for an ambulance. He heard two pairs of speedy footsteps pounding the pavement behind him. He just didn't seem to think that anyone was behind him because of shock. He was stunned at what happened to his partner and friend. He could've been at Wal-Mart on a Saturday afternoon and still be oblivious to all the people.

Walker and Trivette gave Gage space. They couldn't do anything more than Gage was already doing. Gage checked her pulse once again and realized that it was getting weaker.

"Shorty, the ambulance is on the way. You'll be fine. You'll be up in no time," Gage whispered into the young female ranger's ear.

Walker and Trivette went to the front of the building to meet the EMTs. They quickly returned with two more people and a stretcher. The two EMTs carefully loaded Sydney into the ambulance. Gage followed closely behind the ambulance to the hospital. He prayed the entire time hoping that she was still alive.

Walker took out his cell phone and dialed his wife's office number.

"Assistant District Attorney Alex Cayhill-Walker," answered the attorney. Walker could sense the fear in her voice. It was like he could read her troubled voice. She knew about what was going down today with the drug and gun smuggling bust and she knew it would be very dangerous, as was everything else Walker did.

"Honey," Walker began. She heard her sigh with relief. He hated to tell her what happened to Sydney because they are close friends. "Sydney was shot." At that moment he realized how bad it was. Sydney was like his daughter. He tried to protect her, but this time he couldn't and he felt horrible about it.

"Oh my God. Walker, is she…?" Alex stopped. She couldn't say the word she needed to know about. She couldn't ask if Sydney was dead. "Walker, is she…okay?"

"I don't know. She's being taken to the hospital right now," he paused taking a few minutes to decide whether to tell her. He decided to tell her. "Alex, I don't know if she's going to make it."

He heard his wife trying to stifle her crying. "I'll be over to the hospital as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be careful." Walker ended his call and placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He went outside to meet up with Trivette. The cops had come already to pick up the offenders. Trivette and Walker hopped into Walker's big silver truck and proceeded to United Methodist Hospital.

AT HOSPITAL

Gage was hounding any doctor or nurse that went past. Still no one gave him any information. The only thing he got from a nurse was a scrub shirt to replace the shirt he had taken off to help stop the bleeding from Sydney's back wound. He asked well over a dozen people if his partner was ok…and everyone replied that they would tell him soon. But soon wasn't quick enough to him. He need an answer now.

Walker and Trivette showed up at the hospital followed by Alex. The four reunited in the waiting room. All waiting nervously for a report on Sydney.

Trivette, who was actually quiet for once in his life, sat on a wooden chair. He was hunched over twiddling his thumbs and imagining what was going on with Sydney. His stomach flopped in anguish. He wanted to be gone of this place and have a drink with all his friends, including a healthy Sydney, at CD's. He just wished that CD was still alive to give everyone words of hope and a little bit of humor to give a little ease to everybody.

Walker sat on a loveseat holding Alex. Alex sat sobbing, her head resting on his strong shoulder. Walker was frustrated since he had no idea what was happening to Sydney or even if she was still alive. He shuddered to think of Sydney being gone. Sydney was like a daughter the older and more experienced Ranger.

Alex's head was in the clouds. She kept praying to God that Sydney would be spared and back to work in no time, doing what she loved best, arresting criminals.

Gage couldn't sit. He needed to do something. He paced the room, carrying a glazed look over his face. His mind was still on Syd's last words. "I love you, Gage." Those four words rang throughout his mind. He clenched his fists at his side and cursed God and the man who shot her. Blaming both for the unfortunate event that took place. He then quit blaming God and started criticizing himself as a ranger. He realized if he had just paid more attention this would have never happened.

The silence was getting to Trivette. He stood up and asked everybody if they wanted something from the vending machine, that was located down the hallway.

"Alex, please talk to Gage. He's taking it hard," Walker whispered into his wife's ear. She responded with a nod. "Trivette, I'm going to go with you." The two men left, leaving the spacious room to Alex and Gage.

"Gage, why don't you sit down," Alex said interrupting the young ranger's thoughts. She slid over leaving more room for the ranger to sit next to her. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to gain more of her normal composure.

Gage took a seat and stared at his hands. "Alex, it's my fault she's here. How am I suppose to protect other people if I can't protect my partner," He blared. He quietly added, "or myself."

Alex was taken off guard. She wondered what he meant when he said that he couldn't protect himself. "Gage, it's nobody's fault except the man who shot her." She gently placed her arm around his neck trying to comfort him.

"God-damn-it, Alex. I was there. I'm her partner. Why did she have to take the bullet for me. Now she could be dead because of my stupidness. I should've been dead. I should've been able to watch her back and my own." He chewed on his lip and tried to stop the tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

It dawned on Alex. Sydney took the bullet for Gage. She knew Gage was feeling twice as bad as herself. She couldn't imagine how much guilt he must be feeling. She felt so sorry for him.

Alex gave Gage a warm hug. "Gage, she'll be fine. She's strong." She tried so hard to believe herself, but she had no idea how bad the situation and if Sydney would really be fine. It doesn't matter how strong you were, a gunshot could kill you, if it hit just the right spot.

Gage sprung out of the loveseat. He pursed his lips. "You didn't see her! She's not okay! She was shot!" He yelled, getting Alex's attention very quick. As fast as he got loud he got as soft. "God. Alex, if she dies I don't know what I'll do. I love her so much."

Alex was not the least bit surprised with the last information that Gage had shared with her. It was her woman's intuition that spoke to her when she saw Gage and Sydney in the same room. It was obvious that Gage liked Sydney and she was almost positive that Syd like him back. She wish she could take away Gage's pain about losing the woman he cared deeply about, but she had no clue on how to console him.

VENDING MACHINE

"Walker, I'm worried about Gage," Trivette stated. He pulled out a few coins and placed them in the coin slot on the vending machine. He pressed 'A' then '3'. He was rewarded with a small bag of barbeque chips.

Walker leaned back, being supported by he wall. He closed his eyes then decided to respond. "I'm worried about him too," he agreed. "I think there's to Gage and Sydney then just friends."

"I got that impression too. So, do you want something?" Walker shook his head, indicating he wasn't in the mood to eat. "Do you think it's safe to go back?" Walker gave him a confused look. He said nothing to him about his ulterior motive about joining his friend. "Do you think Alex is done talking to Gage or should we wait a few minutes?"

"Let's go. Hopefully the doctor will be there." The two took off and started briskly walking to the waiting room.

When Gage saw Walker and Trivette enter the room he was flushed with embarrassment. He hated to let anyone see him like the way he was at that very moment, let alone his boss. He had to get out of the suffocating room. He removed himself from the blue loveseat and was about to go out into the hallway until he was stopped by a doctor.

"Are you all here for Ranger Cooke?" The white-haired doctor asked. The four occupants of the room could just nod in response, anticipating the news. "Will you all come to my office, please?"

Walker wondered why the doctor didn't tell them the news in the empty, but easily seen room. Then he realized that it must be bad new if they were going to find privacy in the doctor's office. He just prayed that she wasn't dead, but then again he had a feeling she was dead or close to.

To Be Continued…


	2. Paralysis

Thank you for all the kind reviews. Sorry it has taken longer, but with the power outages, computer crashes, and midterms, I haven't had time to work on the second chapter.

Disclaimers still apply.

I like ALL reviews. Hint, hint and wink, wink!

The elderly doctor lead the foursome down the long corridor. Gage could hardly breathe. His heart was pounding through his ears, the sounds of the footsteps vibrating through the hallway was deafening, and he was suffocating inside. The only way he would feel better is if he had Sydney by his side, in perfect condition.

It took the group a few seconds to reach the door that had "Dr. James Ross" emblazoned on the door. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime to the rangers and the young assistant district attorney. The doctor opened the door and showed the group inside and indicated to the four black cushioned seats lined up in front of his large oak desk. Their was a pile of papers and manila folders the towered over the desk. Their was also evidence that the doctor had a family. Pictures of stick figures, lopsided houses, and other various scribbles enhanced the walls, all by the same artist named Joey. Alongside of the scribbles stood many family photographs.

Alex, Walker, and Trivette took a seat, but Gage remained standing. He couldn't sit down and do nothing, so he was forced to stand, switching his weight from foot to foot. The doctor was about to tell Gage he could sit but decided otherwise. He maneuvered his way toward his chaotic desk.

"Ranger Cooke, came in with a bullet wound to her back…" he was beginning tell them her condition before Gage rudely interrupted the Doctor Ross.

"Doctor, we all know that Sydney was shot in the back. Is she alive? Will she be okay?" He yelled toward the doctor. His face was reddened with fury. He needed to know _now_ that Sydney was okay. He needed to know it without the wordy explanation. He need the straight, un-sugar-coated, truth.

The doctor looked into the eyes of the others and saw that they also wanted the quick information. The doctor easily took the hint of the hard stares and continued, but in a shortened version. "Ranger Cooke is alive. She is in a drug-induced coma and is listed in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood. May I ask, does Ranger Cooke have a living will?"

Walker immediately thought about what the doctor was asking. He could only hear "is there anyone who could say it's okay to pull the plug and let her die instantly and painlessly?" from the last sentence.

Alex immediately thought about Sydney. The two girls were talking about the boys and what would happen if one of them got seriously injured. Sydney made it quite clear that she would want to be kept alive if there was any hope of her living, but if there was no possible way of her coming out of the ordeal alive, then she should be taken off of the resuscitating gadgets and her vital organs be donated to people who would need them. Alex had to ask the question. "Is there any chance she'll live?"

The question took the others by surprise. Alex's voice was so quiet and troubled no one knew who it could've been who had broken the awkward silence. They all hoped that the doctor would say that there was a hundred percent chance of her living with no life threatening damage, but if he had to ask that question, then there was little hope.

The doctor paused, reassessing the Sydney's medical file. "There is a chance she could live, but some people do not wish to be resuscitated and I have to know if that is what she wanted."

Alex shook her head. She cleared her throated and whispered, "She wanted to be kept alive if there was any chance of survival. So keep her own the machines."

Trivette sat in his chair sponging up the information. Earlier that morning, before all this happened, everyone was talking about who was going to buy donuts, now they were talking about basically killing Sydney, by denying her the resuscitating machines. A smile crept on his face, remembering that morning and how three out of four rangers had voted Gage the one who would provide the donuts that day. Sydney received one vote from Gage. He just wished that he could rewind the day to that morning. Trivette then caught himself. He talked about everything in the past, like Sydney was already dead. He could've kicked himself for the way he was acting, so pessimistic.

Alex could only rub her aching head. She could feel a headache creep upon her head. She had digested so much information in such little time. She just was so glad that Walker had been holding her hand the entire time. She could feel his sweaty, but comforting grip.

"I'll leave you all alone," the doctor said, breaking the silence. He stood and exited the cramped office.

Walker gently gave Alex's hand a reassuring squeeze before he got up and left also. As he left the office he yelled for the doctor to talk to him.

"Yes Ranger Walker?" The doctor stood erect to the floor and placed his hands into his scrub pockets, playing with the lose strings.

"Is there any serious damage to the back?" He prayed for a no, but had a grave feeling about what horrible effect may come from the incident.

The doctor knew that he had no need to sugarcoat the truth to the strong ranger. "The bullet was shot in the C10 lumbar area. We operated on the area and had to place a few pins in the spine since the bone was damaged. There is swelling that may cause paralysis from the waist down. It may not happen at all or it may last forever. Back injuries are hard determine. I'll have the nurse get you when you can see here. But only short visits in the ICU. I really must be going. If there are more question, have the nurse page me."

Walker turned around, as well as the doctor. Walker went back to the office to find the three looking like zombies. He sat back down in his original spot. The sat reflecting of the past hours and the past years. The few minutes felt like hours before the nurse had come in, informing them that one person at a time could visit their unconscious friend.

Alex, who was very emotional, was granted the privilege to see Sydney, by the others. Alex had to go to the ICU floor. The noise of heart monitors and other noise pierced through the air. The nurse had told her that Sydney's room was 542. Alex was taken of guard when she heard an alarm sound and then a voice yelling "Code Red." She rushed down the hall relieved to see that the stampede was entering the room across the hall from Sydney's hospital room.

She entered the room, stunned by the body lying on the bed. She saw the body of her friend, but she could not see Sydney's normal, cocky self. She couldn't help, to shed tears.

"Syd, you're going to be alright. You're a fighter. We all need you, especially Gage." She took her hand, paying special care to the I.V. needle. "You're going to be okay," she managed to say throughout her sobs. She couldn't gain her composure and felt that her tears did no good to help Sydney. She had to get out of the suffocating room. She walked towards the waiting area on that floor.

Walker immediately hugged Alex when she came into the waiting area. Walker shooed Trivette away and indicated that it was Trivette's time to visit with Sydney.

"God Walker, she looks so helpless." She placed her head into his chest and he place his chin on top of her head. "Where's Gage?" A muffled question came from his breast pocket.

"He's taking a walk on the roof." He couldn't bear to tell her what he had discussed with the doctor in private. He didn't want to hurt her.

SYD'S ROOM

"Hey kid." Trivette's voice was shaky but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry. "We're all lost without you. Gage needs some discipline." He could just imagine what Sydney would've done when Gage used his angry tone with the doctor. She would've punched him and gave him 'her look', the look that could knock down buildings. "You got to get better. Remember Gage promised you a sprinkle donut. I have to go now, but you better get better."

He felt guilty but he had to leave. The buzzing and beeps from the machine scared him. He could see that she was close to death. He briskly walked from the room and went back towards the waiting room.

Walker went towards the room, preparing himself for the what was to come. He was shocked to see how small Sydney looked on the bed. He knew that she was on the shorter side but he never knew how much until he saw here at that moment.

"Sydney. What am I going to do with you? You better be coming back fighting because I can't have one of my best rangers out of commission." He couldn't help but to remember his partner before Trivette. He was shot and killed, he was upset but nothing like this. Sydney was like his daughter to him. He gently patted her hand and then took off towards the waiting room.

He saw that Gage had not returned from his walk. Trivette had turned on the news on the small television. The reporters were already informing the city about the young, female ranger who was shot.

THE ROOFTOP

Gage walked around the rooftop gazing out of the sea of lights below. He tried to take his mind off of things but his tiny voice continued to reverberate through his mind.

If he was a better ranger none of this would have happened. He should have seen the gun and the guy. He should be in the hospital or dead. He couldn't shake the vision of Sydney falling on top of him and her last words: I love you. He gripped the black rail, choking it to death. He couldn't see her that night. He couldn't see what he had done to her.

THE NEXT DAY

The drug-induced coma was wearing off, since last night the doctor had discontinued the medicine. Alex had taken the day off and spent all her time with Sydney. Trivette and Walker visited after work. Gage, still filled with guilt, could not find time, and other various excuses, to see Sydney.

The doctor's waited for Sydney to wake up so they could see how much damage the bullet had done. Everyone had hoped that once every trace of the drug left her body she would be awake.

The doctor had not told the others about the possibility of paralysis and neither did Walker. Walker could not hurt his wife more by mentioning the risk of paralysis.

Alex was exhausted after spending the day and previous night at the hospital, sitting in the uncomfortable chair, now dozing off. She had fallen asleep with her hand on top of Sydney's hand and her head slumped to her slide. She woke up when she thought that something had felt something move underneath her hand. Her eyes popped open and two lively eyes were staring back at Alex. Alex leapt from her seat, coming close to knocking it over. She ran out the door and rushed to the nurse's desk. "Ranger Cooke!" She took a breath. "She woke up!"

The nurses had called Dr. Ross to inform him that Sydney was awake. Within seconds he had come down to the floor to see how his patient was. Alex was told to stay out in the waiting room until he was done checking out Sydney. Alex went to the waiting area and took out her cell phone and dialed Walkers number. She told him that Sydney was awake and had to quickly hang up when the doctor had arrived.

Alex followed the elderly doctor to Sydney's room. She was greeted with a smiling face. Sydney had gotten rid of her breathing tube and started to look like her old self again.

Walker and Trivette hurried to the hospital, using their lights to pass through traffic easier. He exchanged no words with Trivette. They were both relieved, but Trivette thought Sydney would now be her good old self, but, Walker was concerned about the possibility of paralysis.

Alex sat back in the waiting room waiting for the boys to come. It had been the first time since this whole ordeal that she smiled. She hugged Trivette then Walker and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"The doctor's checking her out now."

SYDNEY'S ROOM

"Sydney, please wiggle your toes." The sheet had been taken off and the doctor stood at her feet. Nothing happened with her toes.

"Good, Sydney. Now tell me if you feel anything." Sydney eyed him closely. Doctor Ross pressed various pressure points that a normal person could always feel. Sydney was not normal anymore.

"Doctor! What's wrong? Why can't I feel it?" Sydney panicked. Her breathing got heavy and labored. She felt clammy. Sweat formed at her brow.

"Sydney, I want to get an MRI taken." He did not have to check her hands since she had curled them into fists. "You are paralyzed from the waist down."

It felt like a dagger through her heart. She couldn't move her legs. That was the first time she had cried in front of someone she didn't know. The doctor quickly and quietly exited the room.

The room was spinning around, making her nauseous, thankfully she regained her self-control. All she could hear, pounding into her brain, was a voice taunting her, telling her she would no longer walk.


	3. Guns

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, RL sometimes gets too much handle, thanks to the blizzard in Pennsylvania and school closings I had time to write this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate the extra time. I also got a lot of people telling me Gage needs to be with Sydney…don't worry about it. Also for all you fans of damsel (Alex) in distress you'll be happy to know I decided to add a little. Please review! Have a good day.

Disclaimers still apply.

"Ranger Cooke. Ranger Cooke!" the doctor hollered, halting Sydney's train of thought. She refused to look him in the eye and see the look of pity across his face. She refuse to let herself cry, going to all means possible, including biting her tongue, to suppress her sob.

He took a few moments to scribble a few notes down in her patient file before closing it. He covered her back up with the blanket. "Do you want me to get your friends?" She nodded a reply, not trusting her voice. "Do you want me to inform them of your condition?" She shook her head. She didn't want her friends to know that she was disabled, but they'd find out sooner or later. She knew she had to be the one to tell them.

As soon as he was out of the claustrophobic room, Sydney reached over to the nightstand. She opened up the only drawer to see if there were tissues for her watering eyes. She was rewarded with two plastic hospital bags. She grabbed the first bag and dumped the contents out alongside of her. She found the sandpaper-like tissues along with lotion, baby powder, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other various toiletries. She gathered up everything, but the tissues, and placed them back into the bag. As she placed the bag back into the drawer, she grabbed the other bag to investigate what was inside of that one.

She emptied out the bag in the same fashion. Her gun, badge, and few dollars fell onto her wrinkled blue jeans. She was also pleased to find her favorite black boots tumbling out of the large bag. The shirt she had been wearing had been discarded. She packed the boots, blue jeans, and the money back into the bag. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, trying desperately to regain her composure. She wanted to be her old self; to be able to walk. She grabbed her gun and badge; mesmerized by the shiny gold. The two items held within her hands gave her respect and a reminder of how much she had worked to become a Texas Ranger, and now she was about to lose the two objects that almost meant more to her then life itself. She could no longer bear to see her gun and badge any longer. She threw them into the drawer along with her box of tissues.

THE WAITING ROOM

The doctor approached the three smiling people. "You can see her now." As was requested of him, he kept his silence about Ranger Cooke's paralysis. He then excused himself by saying that he had other patients to see. He was relieved that he did not have to explain the situation to the small group.

As soon as the doctor left, Alex was the first person to break the silence. "Walker, tell Syd that I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to use the restroom." Alex didn't tell him what exactly she was going to do in the bathroom because she could just hear him, if she had told him what she was planning to do. She could just hear him say, 'don't interfere with other people's personal life,' but she had to help out her two best friends. Walker kissed her on the cheek and parted ways. Trivette and Walker started towards Sydney's room and Alex went the other way, toward the bathroom.

BATHROOM

As soon as Alex stepped foot into the sterile bathroom, she dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and was instantly connected with Gage's cell phone.

"Gage, here," Gage replied over the static. He was driving around, trying to drive his recollection of earlier events away. He drove around Dallas debating whether or not he should go to the hospital to visit Sydney. He was close to the hospital, but unfortunately he also held his guilt close to his heart.

"Gage, it's Alex." Gage griped the steering wheel, turning his knuckles a ghostly white. Alex's voice contained concern and worry, which in turn, made Gage worried.

"Alex, is Syd okay?" Gage managed to putter out. He couldn't concentrate on the road. He quickly pulled off at the nearest gas station. He was worried about Syd's condition even though he did not visit.

"She's awake." She didn't want to lie but knew it may just work. "She really wants to see you." Alex was almost positive the Sydney wanted to see him, so it wasn't really lying.

"Alex, is she mad at me?" His voice got quiet. He would be truly surprised if she didn't hate him.

"Sydney still…" She was going to finish her sentence with 'loves you' if she had a chance.

Alex was unaware of the man who crept inside of the poorly decorated bathroom, until he grabbed her. He held her close to his body while he place the cloth, containing knockout drugs, to her nose. Her body went limp in his strong body. Her cell phone crashed to the floor.

That's when Gage heard a plunk. He knew he had not lost reception because he heard the door of the bathroom slam shut.

SYDNEY'S ROOM

"Hey kid," Trivette said. He took a seat beside Sydney. "I told you she'd be as good as new." _If only he knew_, she thought.

Walker kept watching her legs for any hint of movement. He finally made eye contact with her. Although he did not ask his question out loud, she could read it in his mind. _Are you paralyzed, _she read in his eyes. She ignored the babbling of Trivette's new investment ideas. She had to get rid of Trivette. She couldn't handle two pitiful glances at once. She wanted to hid away from the inevitable, but she could no longer run.

"Trivette can you get me some magazines and a newspaper or something." Walker took the hint from Sydney. She needed to talk to him and him alone. She was beginning to babble now.

"Sure, Syd." Trivette was off in a hurry, still oblivious to Sydney's paralysis.

Sydney reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her gun and badge. Walker took the gun and badge from her hand. She offered them to Walker. "I won't be needing these any longer," she said in disgust. "I can't be a ranger anymore because…" she choked the word out, "I'm paralyzed."

It was easy to see the look of torment across Sydney's strong face. He wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. Anything he said could not change what happened and what was to come, but yet he still tried. "Sydney, there are desk jobs at head quarters."

"I can't. The only thing I ever wanted was to be a ranger. To protect and uphold justice. Ever since I was a little girl. If I go to work as a secretary." The looks of pity from her colleagues would kill her, she wanted to add. "I just can't work there anymore."

Walker walked to the other side of her and placed her gun and badge back on the nightstand. "I don't need these yet. You might walk again. You're strong." _Where are you Alex? You're the one with the maternal instincts, _Walker thought, _you're the one whose good at all the cheer up talks, not me_.

Trivette entered with a handful of magazines and various newspapers. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a variety." He sat down and started looking through a business magazine.

Walker's cell phone blared throughout the silent room. "Walker, someone has Alex." Gage said bluntly. Walker did think Alex was taking to long and Gage's theory would explain why. "She was talking to me then, it sounded as if her phone fell, then the door closed. I'll be there as soon as I can." Gage hung up.

"Come on Trivette." Without questions Trivette followed out the door. Both left without so much of a goodbye.

"What are we looking for, Walker?" Trivette asked walking briskly behind Walker, the business magazine still in hand.

"We're looking for Alex. That was Gage and he said Alex called him then he thinks she dropped her cell phone." They reached the ladies bathroom. Walker pounded on the door to announce his arrival. When he pushed the door open he was greeted by the cell phone lying on the tiled floor.

Trivette dropped the magazine as soon as he recognized the cell phone resting on the blue tiles.

It was easy for the kidnapper to get her out of the hospital. He was dressed like any other orderly, all in blue scrubs. A gurney was placed outside of the door. He easily lifted Alex onto the gurney and covered her with a white sheet, a common practice on the ICU floor after a person expired. He pushed her towards the elevator. He was glad that no one occupied the elevator. The elevator slowly descended toward the basement. He parked the gurney outside the elevator door and carried Alex's lifeless body to his van. He opened up the back of his van and threw Alex inside. He grabbed the duck tape, which was sitting close to the door, and began to bind her feet together, then her wrists, and finished with her mouth.

"Take her to the cabin if I don't come back in fifteen minutes," he commanded the woman in the driver's seat. "I have unfinished business to take care of." He was off again and back into the building. He rode the elevator back to the ICU with his hand in his coat pocket, gripping his hand gun.

A smile snuck on his face when he saw Walker pacing and talking on his cell phone, obviously giving commands to other rangers. He easily slipped into Sydney's room.

When Sydney first saw the large man, she thought she was going to be sent off to get her tests, then she noticed the gun in his hands. She instantly compared herself to a broken down horse who was going to be put out of her misery. Even though she was paralyzed she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She was trying to think of how to get out of her situation. Then she remembered her gun. She took a quick glance and realized how far away it was. She could not reach it from where she was at.

"I know you're paralyzed. Don't worry I'll make sure you're last moments are pleasurable, even though my brother died painfully because of you. You're the one who got him shot." He casually walked closer to her bed. She knew she had to at least try to save herself. She grabbed the edge of her bed and inched herself closer to the nightstand. Occasionally she'd reach out for her gun, but still she was inches short. The man laughed manically. He just stood there watching Sydney wailing on the bed trying to reach her gun.

She kept grabbing at her gun and still she was too short. She inched herself further until she fell. The nightstand toppled over from the impact of Sydney's forehead against the corner of the nightstand. Her gun bounced off the wall as it fell then skidded underneath her bed.

Her head ached, yet she still trudged on. The floor was cold. She was cold. The skimpy robe did nothing to keep her warm. Despite the fact that she was so very cold, she still kept stretching for her gun. She felt blood dripping from her forehead, flowing down her cheek, just like her tears did previously. She could see the gun. It was close, so close, she felt it teasing her. _I'm right here. Just grab. You could if you can walk, _it tormented. The hysterical laughing continued. The room was spinning.

She heard the gunshot. The air was heavy with the scent of freshly burn gun powder. The room spun faster yet until she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
